


Coming Home

by Mappae Mundi (rdb1707)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/Mappae%20Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, they met, hug, and have some chit-chat. Erwin is finally at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. I own nothing except this plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

It was in the middle of the night when he heard the sound of the bell. Levi rushed to the door, only to greet a certain man.   
  
That man is the one who saved him from the boredom—no. He was kidding. Erwin is the one who saved him from the orphanage, adopted him when the orphanage almost demolished and only few of orphans left there. And now, with his status as Levi Smith, this is the least that he could do for him.   
  
Afterall.  _Afterall_ , he missed him, although his pride doesn’t allowed him to say that. This fuckin’ old man hasn’t came home for about three days. Erwin said: “I’m busy.” That happened before their apartment only filled with Levi and just that boy alone.   
  
Erwin spread his arms. And Levi, just obeyed Erwin’s wish and came closer to him. Soon, both of them fell silent. Erwin knew that the boy was enjoying his hug.   
  
He broke the silence with a slow whisper. “Welcome home…   
  
“… Erwin.”   
  
The shiver from the older guy told Levi that Erwin was laughing. But the laugh was in silence, no sound, and Levi felt it as something futile.   
  
“You never call me ‘Dad’, don’t you?”   
  
“No,” Levi responded immediately, then tightened his hug. “Because I never considered you as my Pops.”   
  
Erwin sighed. “Is that so…?” he mumbled, and Levi knew: that question wasn’t intended for him to answered. And finally, before he released his arms, Erwin once again said something.   
  
“That’s funny, because me too—I never considered you as my child.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted in on my [Tumblr](http://verlirene.tumblr.com/post/84010472750/janetsungart-late-night-eruri-hugz-got-some). Sorry for my bad English, though. This is my first attempt to do it in English and gosh, it's so hard ;_; Next time I'll try to do a longer one! Yosh! ' ')9
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3


End file.
